


And Winter Came

by Akumeoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi
Summary: Noctis wakes up and the bed is empty...





	And Winter Came

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFXV small secret santa on tumblr, as a gift for bleach-memes. Word limit was 500w.  
> Title is from an instrumental [Enya song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGBs3CJ9Wio). Prompto and Noctis are living together at the time the story takes place.
> 
> Thanks to [Revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com) for the beta!!

When Noctis woke, a shaft of winter sunlight was feebly illuminating the empty half of the bed beside him. Noctis let out a sleepy grumble and snuggled deeper in the thick black duvet. The sheets smelled comfortingly like Prompto’s favourite brand of fabric softener, but the absence of an actual Prompto lying in the bed with him was making Noctis grumpy.

A few minutes of slow waking later, Noctis dragged his body out of bed and into the kitchen, still wrapped in the duvet. Prompto was standing at the stove, his face scrunched up in concentration as he poured batter from a bowl into the saucepan. There was a stack of chocolate-chip pancakes sitting on the counter, and the table was laid for breakfast. Noctis shuffled up behind Prompto, wrapping him inside the duvet with him.

“Morning, babe,” Prompto said, setting the bowl down on the counter. Then, he wriggled in Noctis’s grasp until Noctis let him turn around, and gave him a good-morning kiss on the lips. Noctis smiled, leaning his forehead against Prompto’s for a moment. Prompto gave him another kiss and then started trying to get back to his cooking, so Noctis shuffled over to the table and sat down. The duvet formed warm protective shell around him. Finding a mug of steaming tea beside his plate, he took a few sips, the warmth and the caffeine starting to revive him slowly.

Soon, Prompto was setting down a plate in front of Noctis, grinning proudly. Noctis stared at it and realised that Prompto had been cooking so carefully because the pancake he had made was in the shape of a dinosaur.

“Ta-da!” Prompto announced. “You like it? I couldn’t go for a run this morning because it’s really icy outside, so I decided to make these pancakes. And then you were still asleep, so I got bored and made this dinosaur one,” Prompto explained.

“I love it,” Noctis said honestly. He ripped off one of the pancake dinosaur’s legs, which had a big chocolate chip right in the middle of it. Delicious.

Prompto blushed at the compliment, which Noctis thought was adorable. Six… he was so lucky to have this. Prompto. Pancakes. Mornings.

As they ate, they kept up the banter about the pancake, Prompto saying its missing leg meant it was a survivor of the dinosaur war, and Noctis pointing out that its head was kinda lumpy. Noctis polished off another three regular-shaped pancakes, and Prompto ate four.

"You left the bed cold this morning,” Noctis accused Prompto as they were clearing the table together.

“I’ll tell you what,” Prompto said, putting the saucepan into the sink, “Why don’t we go snuggle on the couch and maybe play some Paper Mario?”

Noctis smiled. “Yeah, that sounds good,” he said. They finished cleaning up and made their way over to the couch. Noctis arranged the duvet over them as they lay down together, and let himself sink back into the warmth of Prompto’s arms.


End file.
